This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning (stripping) the traveling flats of a carding machine. Underneath the cleaning apparatus there is arranged a suction device for removing the waste generated during the cleaning operation.
The removal (stripping) of fiber material (flat strips) deposited in the clothing of the flats during carding is conventionally effected by a swinging flat stripping comb which is, by means of an eccentric, oscillated in front of the emerging, waste-filled flats, whereby a flat strip is combed out of the clothing of each flat bar. The individual flat strips are attached to one another by means of long fibers. The flat strips are pneumatically removed by means of a collecting and suction device disposed underneath the flat stripping comb.
Above the flat stripping comb there is arranged a rotating flat stripping brush which carries on its circumference an ejecting assembly comprising long teeth for the subsequent combing of the flat clothing. This ensures that shell fragments and other non-useable waste are removed. For removing the flat strips and the above-noted fragmented waste, there are thus required two components, that is, the flat stripping comb and the flat stripping brush. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that the flat stripping brush has to be cleaned very frequently, usually by hand. It is a further disadvantage that the flat stripping comb, because of its structure as an oscillating component, involves significant expense and is furthermore exposed to substantial wear.